lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Dzieła i świat J.R.R. Tolkiena/@comment-10928897-20160731201324/@comment-109.243.134.78-20161125200916
Interesujący temat, ale najpierw kilka kwestii; 1) Kolonizajca Mordoru: no cóż...to dopiero wyzwanie :), tylko Nurn, południowy region jest żyzny i ma wystarczająco dużo wody dla rolnictwa i w ogóle do życia (to tam właśnie były pola uprawne Saurona i tysiące niewolników które na tych polach pracowały), w Nurn jest kilka rzek i Jezioro Nurnen (czasem też zwane morzem :)) co pozwoliłoby na rybołóstwo, ale te tereny są bardzo trudno dostępne, niewiele jest przełęczy czy przejść przez Góry Cienia no a poza tym w górach i dolinach można spotkać olbrzymie pająki, potomstwo Sheloby, które rozprzestrzeniło się po Mordorze oprócz tego zawsze w Mordorze istniałoby zagrożenie od Orków, Trolli i innych potworów i mrocznych stworzeń, których populacja zawsze tam żyła, nawet w czasach gdy nie było tam Saurona, w końcu Gondor strzegł Mordoru przez ponad tysiąc lat po Wojnie Ostatniego Sojuszu, i takie twierdze jak Zęby Mordoru na Morannon, Minas Ithil, Cirith Ungol i najprawdopodobniej także Durthang i możliwie że wiele mniejszych posterunków i twierdz miały służyć utrzymaniu resztek tego tatałajstwa w środku (no i aby nie pozwolić by żadna siła weszła z zewnątrz :)). Po Wielkiej Zarazie przez którą opuszczona została większość posterunków strzegących Mordoru jakakolwiek kolonizacja byłaby niemożliwa. Północne rejony, czyli Gorgoroth, Udun i cała reszta (także jedyne rejony które mamy w ogóle opisane) to kamienista pustynia, niewiele wody, a jeśli już to bagniste bajora a i sama woda była okropna w smaku (i kto wie może zatruta czy nawet w niektórych miejscach zaczarowana, w końcu rzeka Morgulduina po tym jak Nazgule zamieszkały w Minas Ithil/Morgul stała się toksyczna, ale oczywiście na długo przedtem gondorczycy utrzymywali garnizon w Minas Ithil, strzegli przejścia a wtedy woda musiała być zdatna do picia). Region Morgai jako jedyny w północnym Mordorze miał jakieś skromne przejawy życia, krzewy, trawy, skarłowaciale drzewa, no i mnóstwo krzewów cierniowych. Ale sama Gorgoroth to prawdziwa pustynia bez najmniejszych śladów wody, piaszczysta, pełna popiołów ale także w miejscach pełna rozpadlin i ostrych skał, z wielu szczelin unosiły się opary i dymy trujące dla ludzi, choć pod nieobecność Saurona Przeklęta Góra Orodruina pozostawała uśpiona (więc nie byłoby w tym okresie rzek lawy które widzieli Frodo i Sam) ale to wciąż byłyby niestabilne tereny wulkaniczne, poza tym garnizony umieszczone w twierdzach można nazwać formą kolonizacji, czy okupacji militarnej, problem w tym, że ich utrzymanie samo w sobie było prawdopodobnie bardzo trudne, musieli dostawać zaopatrzenie z zewnątrz. Z całą pewnością w Mordorze były pokłady surowców, metali, minerałów, ale Gondor miał o wiele lepsze źródło w Górach Białych. Numenorejczycy byli całkiem niezłymi górnikami już w Numenorze, wiemy że w Gondorze były kamieniołomy (droga której użyli Rohirrimowie w książce, dzięki pomocy Dzikich Ludzi z Druadan była starą drogą do opuszczonych kamieniołomów, z całą pewnością było wiele kopalni w Górach Białych, jest też powiedziane że mieszkańcy Gondoru byli zdolnymi rzemieślnikami i kowalami). 2) Ithilien: była to naprawdę żyzna kraina, Sam i Frodo w podróży widzieli pozostałości budowli i ślady dawnego zagospodarowania tej ziemi, rosły tam oliwki i to one były uprawiane przez ludzi Gondoru, poza tym ogrody oznaczają także warzywa, najpewniej było tam wiele sadów dostarczających ton owoców, rosły tam cedry więc oznacza to przemysł drzewny (już w starożytności drzewo cedrowe używane było do budowy statków, w budownictwie czy meblarstwie). Ithilien to taka Toskania Śródziemia, z całą pewnością ma klimat a także florę śródziemnomorską. Być może były też tam winnice (Numenorejczycy już na samej wyspie którą zamieszkiwali w Drugiej Erze uprawiali winorośl i produkowali wino, podobnie w Arnorze istniały winiarskie tradycje, winnice uprawiane były na terenach które później stały się częścią Shire, być może Hobbici przejęli numenorejskie tradycje winiarskie, w końcy w Ćwiartce Południowej produkowano wino, Bilbo miał wiele butelek Starek Winnicy, mocnego czerwonego wina). W czasach swej potęgi Gondor posiadal ogromne bogactwa i terytorium, w okresie panowania króla Atanatara II Alcarina krążyło powiedzenie, że drogie kamienie były zabawkami dla dzieci. Ponadto król Hyarmendacil I podbił wielkie tereny Haradu a kraina ta jak to zwykle bywa z egzotycznymi krajami bogata jest w złoto i kość słoniową err mumakilową? :). Nawet wojownicy Haradrimów mieli mnóstwo ozdób ze złota. Mordor w tych czasach był co najwyżej wspomnieniem dawnej grozy, wciąż pilnowanym choć w niektórych momentach historii ta straż nad Mordorem czasem się rozluźniała (jak w czasach wspomnianego króla Atanatara, dość leniwego zresztą, korzystał on z bogactwa ale nie robił nic by pomnożyć potęgę swego królestwa. Moglibysmy więc mówić o błędach polityki konkretnych władców ale jako takie wskazane problemy jak lokalizacja stolicy, brak zaangażowania militarnego w Mordorze w późniejszych okresach historii Trzeciej Ery nie są żadnymi błędami jako takimi. Miasto Osgiliath jak już wspomniano zbudowano w strategicznym miejscu zaś Minas Anor i Minas Ithil były w zamyśle fortecami mającymi bronić stolicy od wschodu i zachodu. Gondor powstał pod koniec Drugiej Ery, po upadku Numenoru ocaleli Numenorejczycy byli albo kolonistami (Numenor zbudował wielkie imperium kolonialne, Umbar i Pelargir były właśnie starymi koloniami) którzy żyli na tych terenach od jakiegoś czasu mieszając się z co przyjaźniejszymi tubylcami, albo byli to pasażerowie dziewięciu statków Elendila. Sami Numenorejczycy wierzyli, że Sauron przepadł, a więc nie widzieli nic złego w lokalizacji swego nowego królestwa, pomijając już fakt, że Pelargir był ważnym portem w regionie, a więc dołączenie do tych którzy już się tam osiedlili przy okazji dokonując ekspansji w głąb lądu było rozsądnym rozwiązaniem (Numenor rządził terenami nabrzeżnymi i rzadko zagarniał tereny w głębi lądu). Około 100 lat po ich założeniu Sauron wystąpił przeciw królestwom na wygnaniu rozpoczynając Wojnę Ostatniego Sojuszu, w pierwszym ataku armie Mordoru zdobyły Minas Ithil i Isildur zmuszony był ratować się ucieczką. Po zakończeniu wojny Gondor wszedł na drogę do swej potęgi i wkrótce stał się wielkim imperium, i tym okresie Mordor byl pod ścisłym nadzorem. Po zarazie która spustoszyła Śródziemie (co ciekawe jest zasugerowane że Sauron ją spowodował i jej celem było właśnie otwarcie drogi do Mordoru) Gondor nie miał sił na ponowną okupację Czarnej Krainy, a słudzy Sauron już czaili się we wnętrzu, w późniejszym okresie jak wojna z Woźnikami ze Wschodu Gondor miał niewielki garnizon w Morannon a i Minas Ithil oraz Crith Ungol wciąż były przez jakiś czas zajęte aż do czasu gdy przybyły Nazgule w 1980 roku Trzeciej Ery, po dwóch latach oblężenia w roku 2002 T.E. Minas Ithil padło, zaś jak mówią nam książki Crith Ungol zostało zdobyte zdradą, (nie znamy szczegółów). Od tego momentu to Nazgule zarządzały Mordorem w imieniu Saurona a właściwie to on rządził nim z daleka :). Wojna na granicach Gondoru trwała już nieustannie. Rasa Uruków, silniejszych, większych Orków została wyhodowana w czasach Namiestnika Denethora I (nie mylić z Denethorem II synem Ectheliona is namiestnikiem we właściwej fabule Władcy) i ich pierwszy atak zakończył się sukcesem, podbojem Ithilien i zdobyciem Osgiliath, tereny te zostały odzyskane przez Namiestnika Boromira I (Boromir którego znamy to jego imiennik) aż w końcu w roku 2942 Sauron wrócił do Mordoru (czas fabuły Hobbita), około dekady później w roku 2953 kiedy Orodruina eksplodowała ostatni najtwardsi mieszkańcy Ithilien uciekli za Anduinę. Wtedy już tylko siły specjalne Strażnicy Ithilien działali w dawnej prowincji Gondoru prowadząc rekonesans i walkę partyzancką z okupantem. Sauron był wtedy już zbyt silny we własnej krainie.